Nothing But Time
by Remember to Forget
Summary: Father Time watched from his tower overlooking time and decided to twist the plot a bit. (17-year-old Sophie Bennett gets thrown through time into past to before Pitch Black was defeated) .:JackXOlder!Sophie:. Rated:T to be safe


**.:Nothing but Time:.**

.:Chapter 1:.

**Father Time watched from his tower overlooking time and decided to twist the plot a bit.**

**(17-year-old Sophie Bennett gets thrown through time into past to before Pitch Black was defeated)**

**.:JackXOlder!Sophie:.**

**.:A/N:. **I am making Jack 19 (immortal age) for my own benefit, I like an age gap but I knew I wanted Sophie 17. But If you prefer him to be 17, just pretend that he is.

.:The Start:.

Jack felt guilt flood through him as he saw the broken shells of the colorful Easter eggs. "No..." Jack whispered.

"Jack! Where were you? The nightmares, they crushed every egg, smashed every basket, nothing made it to the surface." North said pacing with frustration. "But I..." Jack trailed off.

"Jack!" Tooth called flying over to him as she approached she spotted something gold in his hand and gasped, "where did you get that?"

Jack looked at his baby teeth he held in his hand with a pained expression, "I was...It's..." Tooth cut him off, "Where's baby tooth?" Jack was at a loss. "Oh, Jack. What have you done?" Tooth whispered. North stood up, "That is why you were not here? You were with Pitch!"

"No! Listen, listen, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen-" Jack stated before getting cut off by Bunnymund, "He has to go."

"What?" Jack breathed.

"We should have never have trusted you!" Bunnymund held up a fist. Jack started to back up.

Out of nowhere a something that looked similar to a snow-globe portal opened and a person came crashing onto Jack. "Umph, what the-?" Jack said opening his eyes to see a pair of emerald green eyes looking back at him. The girl sat up and looked down at the immortal young man she had fallen on,"Jack? What was that light-? Where is this?" She looked other guardians with a worried expression, "What's wrong?" She asked with wide eyes as she took in the on edge faces looking at her. "Y-you..? Can see me?" Jack asked propping himself up with his elbows, looking quite flabbergasted. The girl looked back down at Jack as if he had just said that he was pregnant and humpty dumpty was the father, "Yes, just like Jamie, just like I have for 15 years-are you guys feeling okay? Because you're all looking at me like I grew a second head."North was the first to talk, "Who are you?" She tilted her head in confusion, "I'm Sophie... Sophie Bennett." Tooth looked cautious, "Sophie...But, Sophie is barely 2-years-old."

Bunnymund spoke up, "How can we know we can trust her she might be in league with Pitch!" Gesturing toward the young girl. "Bunny..." Sophie said looking hurt. Jack looked at the girl, who did have a shocking resemblance to the little girl he took home not long ago, It was only now that he realized she was sitting on his waist, "Um, Could you...?" Jack said trying not to make it awkward. Sophie looked down and laughed a little, "Sorry Jack." She muttered getting off then offering a hand to the 319-year-old boy still on the ground. Jack gingerly took her hand and got up looking at the other guardians. North looked over at Jack then to Sophie, "How-?" The Russian immortal asked. "I-I don't know, one minute I was walking home from class, the next minute there was a flash then I was falling through the sidewalk and landed on Jack." Sophie explained the best she could, she crossed her arms, "Wait, so I'm 2 here? How did I end up in the past?" She looked at North hoping that this could be a common occurrence and easily fixed. "I was wondering the same thing." North said with a distant stare.

Sophie shifted from one foot to another then turned her gaze over to Jack who was looking at her with a weird expression contorting his handsome features. She made eye contact and raise an eyebrow and then realization hit her, "Oh duh, Jack this is the first time someone has believed in you, isn't it?" Jack nodded, "Yeah, yeah It is." He smiling a small crooked smile. Sophie grinned and threw her arms around his neck. "Ha! Jamie,beat ya to it!" She said into his shoulder sounding rather pleased with herself. Jack was at a loss not being used to being touched, but slowly wrapped his arms around her awkwardly. Sophie released Jack and beamed up at him only to turned to the other Guardians sensing the tension, "What.. did my I interrupt when I crashed through time?" Sophie said slowly, her brow furrowing. "Pitch Black, he is trying to stop all the children from believing and embedding fear into every child." Tooth said holding her self in a closed off manner. "But I know what happens! I could help you!" Sophie exclaimed excitedly. "Yeah! Then we will know how to stop Pitch!" Tooth said clasping her hands together. "We still don't know if we can trust her! She could be anyone!" Bunnymund growled. "I want to help while I'm stuck here!" Sophie protested indignantly.

"North!" Bunnymund called.

"She could be the key to defeating Pitch." North said sagely. "I want some proof if she that she is who she says if she's going to be helping us out." Bunny said unyieldingly.

Sophie sighed, then brightened, "Oh! I think I have something in my bag." She said as she started rummaging through her school satchel the triumphantly pulled out a envelop, "I got some pictures developed the other day and forgot to put them away!" The guardians gathered around peering over her shoulders, she pulled out a picture that was of her, her mom and Jamie ice skating while Jack was holding a slightly younger looking Sophies' hands so she wouldn't fall, the next picture was of Sophie hugging Bunnymund in a tight squeeze, "See?" Sophie said looking over at her favorite bunny. One was of Tooth and Sophie having a girls night with makeup and junk food, Tooth beamed. Another was of Jamie and Sophie with their arms around Jack, Sophie laughed at the one she was passing around of North showing Jamie how to fly the sleigh and she in the back fearing for her life, North chuckled. The next one made her pause, "I don't remember this one..." She muttered, with her cheeks lightly blushing as she quickly put it away under the other pictures, though not quickly enough for the spectators not to catch a glimpse. It was of her and Jack, Sophie was laying with her back against Jack's chest asleep, Jack had an arm wound around her protectively with his head resting on hers sleeping peacefully, you could see golden sand floating around them, they were on the floor next to her bed surrounded by pillows and blankets with a small tv in front of them, in the picture she was wearing a long shirt and short shorts and he was wearing a graphic tee of Jamie's and plaid pajama pants. There was an awkward silence, as the picture was seen, Sophie coughed, "So do you believe me now?" She said trying to shake the awkward, not daring to look Jack in the eyes, or anyone else for that matter.

"Well I guess that proves it." North said dismissively. "North," Mund rolled his eyes, " the girl shows you some pictures and you automatically believe her?"

"Mund, we don't have time for this. She either can help us or she can't, I don't know if it can get worse than this at this point." North said firmly; ending the conversation. "I'm not working with Pitch!" Sophie said, tired of being accused, "If you have any idea of how to get me back to my time I will gladly stay out of this. But while I'm here I will help dammit!" She ended her rant with a serious look flooding her face, though weakening her point by childishly stomping her foot.

"phah! Do what you want! Trust the lass fell through a random portal claiming to be a 2-year-old from the future!" Bunnymund said loudly, gesturing to her with an exaggerated arm movement.

Toothiana smiled, "Great, so it's settled then." Sophie grinned triumphantly at Jack, while Bunnymund rolled his eyes. Sophie's now smiling face turned toward to guardians "So where should I start?"

.:End of Chapter 1:.

**.:A/N:.**

So that was the first chapter, I have had it in my google docs for a while now and thought I might as well post it, it's rated T because I want to be safe and give myself more freedom. I may change/add genres and add characters later on.I have no idea what drew me to this pairing, but I really do love it and I find it such a shame that there aren't more fanfiction for this pair. Don't expect a quick update, inspiration will come when it comes and it won't be rushed (believe me I have tried). Review if you like, critique as needed, flamers are silly (seriously don't do excessively ridiculous things). I'm trying to keep the character in-character, so if they are OOC, tell me. So the end of my authors note.


End file.
